Soldado de asalto (Primera Orden)
|fundador= |lider=*Líder Supremo Snoke[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *Líder Supremo Kylo Ren[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] |miembros= |subgrupo= |sede=*Base Starkiller *''Supremacía'' |emplazamientos= |formada=Soldados de asalto Imperiales |fundada=Después del 5 DBYStar Wars: Atlas Galáctico |fragmentada= |reorganizada= |disuelta= |restaurada= |afiliacion=*Primera Orden **Cuerpo de Soldados de asalto''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil}} Los soldados de asalto, también conocidos como soldados de asalto de la Primera Orden o «'cabezas de cubetas'», eran unidades de infantería de élite en las fuerzas armadas de la Primera Orden. Pertenecientes a un legado de soldados acorazados, los soldados de asalto de la Primera Orden eran, en la época de la Nueva República, la última evolución de uno de los símbolos de poder militar más distintivos de la galaxia. La Nueva República conocía el hecho de que los soldados de asalto estaban en las filas de la Primera Orden, operando como una rama independiente con estrechos vínculos con el ejército de la Primera Orden, a pesar de que estaban prohibidos por el Concordato Galáctico. Sin embargo, no solo eran una fuerza de defensa, sino un ejército de invasión que la Primera Orden movilizó con el fin de la conquista galáctica. Para los hombres y mujeres jóvenes que fueron elegidos con el fin usar una armadura de soldado de asalto, la guerra por la galaxia era su momento en la historia, habiendo entrenado toda una vida para llevar el orden al caos en nombre del gobernante absoluto de la Primera Orden, el Líder Supremo Snoke. El entrenamiento, las armas y la armadura blanca de los soldados de asalto de la Primera Orden se inspiraron en sus predecesores, los soldados de asalto originales del Imperio Galáctico, que evolucionaron de los soldados clones que sirvieron a la República Galáctica durante las Guerras Clon. Aunque el Imperio fue derrotado por la Nueva República en la Guerra Civil Galáctica, la Contingencia del Emperador Palpatine aseguró que un grupo selecto de oficiales Imperiales escapara a las Regiones Desconocidas donde los principios del Nuevo Orden perdurarían, mientras que la República se esforzaba por restaurar la democracia en la galaxia conocida. El Comandante Brendol Hux fue uno de esos oficiales; Admirando la disciplina y las habilidades de combate de los clones en el Gran Ejército de la República, Hux ideó un programa de entrenamiento que finalmente forjaría un ejército de súper soldados. Como resultado, los niños humanos fueron tomados de mundos conquistados por la Primera Orden, el sucesor del Imperio en todo menos en nombre, y fueron inducidos en el ejército como reclutas. Al igual que los soldados clones que inspiraron a su generación, los soldados de asalto de la Primera Orden fueron entrenados desde el nacimiento, recibieron designaciones alfanuméricas en lugar de nombres y fueron sometidos a años de condicionamiento mental para garantizar una lealtad absoluta. A diferencia del Imperio, que optó por la rutina de adormecimiento, la Primera Orden alentó la improvisación en el campo de batalla a través de sus simulaciones de entrenamiento y simulacros de fuego real, haciendo que esta nueva generación de soldados de asalto sea más peligrosa que sus predecesores Imperiales. El régimen de entrenamiento de soldados de asalto fue asumido por el General Armitage Hux después de la muerte de su padre Brendol, así como por la Capitán Phasma, quien se esforzó por convertir a sus tropas en asesinos despiadados en contraste con los ideales del Capitán Cardinal. Durante los últimos días de la guerra fría, un contingente de soldados de asalto acompañó al guerrero oscuro Kylo Ren en su misión al mundo fronterizo de Jakku, donde mataron a una aldea de prisioneros desarmados por orden de Ren en el 34 DBY. Sin embargo, la masacre de civiles despertó la conciencia de un soldado de asalto, FN-2187, que se convirtió en un desertor y desertó a la Resistencia. Para evitar nuevos actos de deslealtad, la Primera Orden suprimió la noticia de la traición de FN-2187 y, por lo tanto, no todos los soldados de asalto estaban al tanto de su traición. En última instancia, el soldado renegado proporcionó inteligencia vital a la organización del General Leia Organa, permitiendo a las fuerzas de la Resistencia destruir la superarma de la Primera Orden, la Base Starkiller, pero no antes de que su poder de fuego destructivo causara la aniquilación de la capital de la Nueva República, Hosnian Prime. En el momento de la Batalla de Crait, Ren había usurpado el título de Líder Supremo al asesinar a su maestro oscuro Snoke, obteniendo así el control sobre la Primera Orden y sus fuerzas de soldados de asalto. Entre bastidores Los soldados de asalto de la Primera Orden aparecieron por primera vez en [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]]. Su diseño, una versión más elegante de la armadura original, se inspiró parcialmente en auriculares para productos Apple.Comentario del director J.J. Abrams Daniel Craig hace un cameo como el soldado de asalto de la Primera Orden que libera a Rey del cautiverio en la Base Starkiller después de caer bajo la influencia de su truco mental Jedi. Apariciones *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' * *''Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''Finn y la Primera Orden'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''The Fight in the Forest'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' * * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *''Capitana Phasma 4'' * *''A Call for Heroes'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 30: The Awakening, Part V'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''Galaxy's Edge 1'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' *''Galaxy's Edge 3'' *''Galaxy's Edge 4'' *''Galaxy's Edge 5'' *''Un Golpe del Destino'' *''Star Wars'': Galaxy's Edge *''Star Wars'': Datapad *''La Chispa de la Resistencia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]]}} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' * Fuentes * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''Star Wars Expert Guide'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Star Wars Resistance: Meet the Pilots'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' *''TIE Fighter Owners' Workshop Manual'' *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Soldados de asalto de la Primera Orden Categoría:Variantes de soldados de asalto de la Primera Orden